Tippexing my life and writing a new one
by Mouldy-blue-cheese-666
Summary: A story of star-crossed lovers... Draco has had enough... who can save him? rr to find out (some ooc)
1. Decisions

Chapter 1  
  
Decisions  
  
He sat in the train compartment. Finally, he was alone. After all of the   
  
pressures of the summer holiday, he had somewhere he could get away from .   
  
. . . . . . . Everything. Everyone. Then he thought. There is another way. A way   
  
he had thought a lot about over the summer. He placed his hand into a   
  
secret, concealed pocket in his robe (he had already changed). He drew out a   
  
small but deadly sharp penknife. He tried to make up his mind. This was the   
  
way he could escape teasing friends, annoying acquaintances, hating enemies and   
  
the worst of them all. His feared and hated father. This last thought practically   
  
made up his mind for him. He had made a decision. He would do it. He   
  
opened up the knife and felt it's edge. Good, he thought. Razor sharp . He   
  
drew the knife along his own arm, right along the vein...  
  
A/N: ooooooooooh!! Cliffie!! Sorry this chapter's so short. The first 10 probably will be short, but oh well. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine(boohoo :-( ) apart from the mysterious stranger, petrol station boy (oooooooooooh :-o ) ps if this is u, email me!! 


	2. Shock

Chapter 2  
  
Shock  
  
He had been unconcsious for over 6 minutes. Another and he   
  
could (and would, for that was his intention) die. He was lying down with a   
  
small smile on his face surrounded in and covered with blood. The door   
  
slowly slid open and two faces appeared. One screamed and the other   
  
muttered "Shit..."  
  
A/N really short again, that just seemed like a good ending.  
  
Funky-princess:-First review!! Yaaaaay!! u r my best m8!!!! (yes I know u were anyway, shut up) I am tryin 2 get the chapters longer, but they just don't want to be written!! Hope u had a gr8 holiday (everybody be jealous: she went to Disneyland!!) 


	3. Recovery

Chapter 3  
  
Recovery  
  
Hermione, The face that screamed, was in total shock. Suddenly, she   
  
snapped out of it and said to Harry (the other face)  
  
"Harry, go. I know how to deal with this. Put a magical barrier 2   
  
metres around this compartment so that even you can't come in because this   
  
is a very dangerous spell. Then go find Ron and sit with him. Don't tell him   
  
or anyone else about this. I can handle it. I will see you either in around   
  
ten minutes or at the feast, depending on how well it works."  
  
Harry nodded and did as he was told. He was slightly suspicious   
  
and very curious, but he knew that he could trust Hermione.  
  
Hermione breathed deeply. She was about to perform a particularly   
  
complex spell that she had never tried, just read about. It included transferring   
  
some blood from her arm into his and then sealing both wounds. She began.   
  
Muttering incantations and cutting the air in intricate patterns with her wand,   
  
the spell took about two minutes to complete and completely tired Hermione   
  
out. Draco turned over, fell to the floor and groaned. Hermione turned. Her   
  
work there was done. She left.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Draco groaned. He had hit the floor quite hard and his side hurt,   
  
which meant, after confusing thinking, that he was still alive. He opened his   
  
eyes a little with great difficulty and saw a nest of brown, bushy hair   
  
disappear out of the door.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione walked calmly but tiredly into her friends ' compartment,   
  
and, seeing Harry being thrashed by Ron yet again in a game of Wizard's   
  
Chess, sighed and said  
  
"Hi guys." They both replied distractedly, and Harry raised his bushy   
  
eyebrows at her. She understood and nodded.  
  
"Right." She said to no-one in particular while flopping down onto   
  
the window seat next to Harry. "Who's side am I on?"  
  
A/N A bit longer, but it will get longer if you review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hint hint I won't update until I get two reviews hint hint) 


	4. Back at Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Chapter 4  
  
Back at Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
  
After the train ride, Hermione (as head girl) left Harry and Ron and went to check that everyone had left the train. She saw Draco (with his sleeves down) hanging back and saw the Head Boy badge on his chest. She hadn't noticed that before. She supposed she had been too busy with his arm. He was looking paler than usual, if that was possible. She went over and said hi, but he just replied quietly and politely, then stared at his expensive tailored shoes and said nothing more until they got to the feast, where he practically whispered "Bye." She returned the gesture, confused. Why was he acting so civil all of a sudden? She joined Harry and Ron and thought no more of it. Dumbledore said his usual speech, which Hermione usually listened intently to, but this time couldn't help tuning out, and the food appeared. Harry and Ron shuvelled mushed up random food into themselves, while Hermione ate a proper meal, complete with vegetables (!!!!). After the puddings had disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again and waited for silence. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Just before you disappear, I would like the school song to be sung. Pick a tune and sing, 1, 2, 3, 4!"  
  
'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
  
Teach us something please,  
  
Whether we be old an bold  
  
Or young with scabby knees,  
  
Our heads could do with filling  
  
With some interesting stuff,  
  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
  
And learn until our brains all rot.'  
  
  
  
After everyone had finished, Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Prefects, please show first years to the dormitaries, and can I see the Head boy and girl now please."  
  
Hermione walked over to Dumbledore. She looked at Draco, and, seeing him looking at her, quickly looked away again. She looked again, and saw him still looking at her. She smiled. He , to Hermione's surprise, half-smiled sadly back.  
  
Thank you to Funky Princess, my ONLY reviewer. U rule, m8!!!!! I know they need to be longer, and I'm tryin. This is the longest so far, but the next few will be reasonably short as well. :-( I've got writers block!!!!! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pleeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeeee review, I won't update until I get 2 reviews (PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


End file.
